


A Dream Maker, My Heartbreaker

by AnonymouslyDead



Category: Bayonetta - Fandom
Genre: Bayonetta is Bayonetta, Bayonetta is too much to handle, Dubious use of moon river lyrics, F/F, I Tried, I warn you, Lounge Performer! Bayonetta, Rodin is happy, Songfic, The Gates of Hell, pianist!Jeanne, singer!Bayonetta, to watch this train wreck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead
Summary: Bayonetta likes to “tease” her pianists. Jeanne, unfortunately, is said pianist.





	A Dream Maker, My Heartbreaker

The Gates of Hell, spelled out in a giant pink neon sign, greeted Jeanne as she walked up the bar. The bartender and her new boss, Rodin, was cleaning wine glasses behind it. He soon took notice of her and set the glass away to face her.

“Jeanne.” He nodded in greetings. 

“Hello, Mr. Rodin.” 

He gave an amused smile at that. “You’re all set up on stage for tonight. I should warn you, though. You’ll be playing with a major distraction.”

“Well, I’m sure I’ll manage. I am a professional.” Jeanne tried, but Rodin shook his head. 

“They all say they’re a professional. That doesn’t mean anything. You should’ve seen our last pianist. You add a little eye candy and professional goes right out the window” Rodin said.

“Well, you just had a piss poor pianist now, didn’t you? Good thing you have me now.” Jeanne couldn’t help but counter smoothly. 

Rodin gave a deep, rumbling chuckle. “Right on.” He turned his attention back to the glasses but added. “You’re on at 8.” 

That gave Jeanne enough to time to get herself better acquainted with the place. The low lit bar already had a few drinkers occupying some of the tables and booths. They were all arranged around a stage softly lit in the establishment’s signature neon pink. 

Up on stage, pristine grand piano sat in front of dark curtains. The polished wood glistened in the floor lights. On it, Jeanne found the sheet music she’d need for tonight. 

She occupied herself with testing the keys. As eight ticked closer, more people filtered in. The lights suddenly dimmed only to be replaced with a red glow. 

“And now,” Rodin’s deep voice rumbled. “The Gates of Hell presents Hell’s favorite little witch: Bayonetta!” 

That was her cue. Jeanne began the song, tapping out its fast opening rift. 

“Moon river, wider than a mile.” The lyrics spilled out the speakers. Suddenly, the curtains flung open and the patrons went wild cheering. 

A woman strutted out, arms held high as she lavished in the applause. 

“I’m crossing you in style...someday.” She sang out as she walked down the stage’s center stairs. Her long as sin legs peeked out from her double slit dress with each step she took. All the while, her rather lovely hips swung from side to side, demanding attention. 

A sour note stung Jeanne’s ears. She reddened and turned back to playing the song, hoping no one noticed. 

However when she dared to look back up, Bayonetta was staring right at her. “A dream maker. My heart breaker.” She sang at her, her blood red lips curling into a Cheshire Cat smile.

“Wherever you’re going, im going your way.” A waiter passed by with a tray. Bayonetta snatched a martini off of him and downed in one go, all the while never breaking eye contact. Once it was empty, her pick tongue licked the excess liquid from luscious lips...

A string of wrong notes rang out in Jeanne’s ears. She looked and found her hands had strayed far from their target keys. She quickly fixed her hands and continued, though her reddening face betrayed her mistake. 

“Two drifters off to see the world. There’s such a crazy world to see.” Jeanne did her best to ignore the woman, but that didn’t mean she could tune out her voice. “We’re all chasing after all the same. Chasing after our rainbows end.” 

And, boy was her voice starting to sound like sin. It was probably her imagination but her voice seemed to tease her and only her out of her cheering audience.

“Moon river wider than a mile. I’m crossing you in style someday.” Jeanne heard Bayonetta’s heels stomped back up stage and towards to the rhyme of Jeanne’s pounding heart. Much to Jeanne’s shock, Bayonetta spread her legs and drop her hips with a swish. A series of wolf whistled echoed through the bar. 

Bayonetta hopped up so she was sitting on the piano. She threw her legs up and then draped the rest of herself over it too. 

“My Dream maker.” Bayonetta sung on, her legs kicking lazily behind her like they weren’t the cause of Jeanne’s current hell. Jeanne had to tear her eyes away from Bayonetta’s mouth to actually keep playing. 

“My heartbreaker.” 

All bets were off when she felt fingers ghost her jaw. They hooked at her chin and drew her attention up. 

Her staring blue eyes nearly gave her a heart attack. She watched her every move inches away from Jeanne. With an amused smile, Bayonetta watched as she she tried to keep the song on track. “Wherever you’re going, I’m going your way.” 

Then with a glint of her glasses, Bayonetta was back on her feet, dancing to the final verse. 

“Life’s just around the bend, my friend. Moon river and me.” She finished the song by blowing a kiss to the audience. The audience went wild. 

Jeanne tapped out the final few notes before hefting out a relieved sigh as silence fell. Finally. 

Bayonetta tapped her heel and snapped her fingers. When Jeanne didn’t immediately respond, Bayonetta sent her piercing gaze her way. “Oh, come on, my naughty little songbird. You aren’t spent yet, are you?” 

Jeanne let out another sigh. She numbly shuffled through the sheet music and started up the next melody.

****************************

“Told you so.” Rodin chuckled. Jeanne didn’t both responding. Any defense she put up would be betrayed by her cherry red face. So, she just downed her fourth glass of wine and shoved it back towards him. 

“I’m cutting you off.” Rodin poured out another glass of wine in front of her but giving it to a waiting customer further down. Bastard. “Gotta maintain some level of professionalism, huh?” He laughed.

Jeanne rolled her eyes. She was about to mouth off to her boss when she heard a snap. 

“Rodin! Hit me!” Bayonetta said as she strutted up beside her. Her alcohol soothed heart suddenly decided to kick back into overdrive. Jeanne watched her catch a flying lollipop out of the air with ease and give it a long lick. 

“Mmm strawberry.” Bayonetta purred. “Catch you later Rodin. And as for you, my little songbird,” She gestured with her lollipop. “I’ll see you tomorrow night.” She smiled slyly. 

With that, she dropped the lollipop into Jeanne’s hand and turned to leave, giving her one last view of her lovely, swinging hips. 

Jeanne dropped her head to the bar counter with a groan. How the fuck was she going to survive tomorrow night?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading! ^u^ leave some kudos if you liked it. Leave a comment of what you think! Some feedback would be appreciated!


End file.
